how to train your night fury
by Denonwolf
Summary: the red death dead the dragon free but Hiccup and toothless aren't done joined by a group to help them defeat a greater evil what well Hiccup do his options are limited but with his new companions will they start Hiccup and toothless training to early or to late will Hiccup take toothless as a mate or will everything fall apart come and find out
1. Chapter 1

Denonwolf:i would like to say before you read this my confidence is as low as ever being called down when I was little did this so please if your leave a negotiable review I understand but please try to be gentle I usually don't share my writing with anyone because I'm scared theirs going to hate it and call me down oh and this is my first ever fanfic at first i debated on what i should do it on HTTYD or A&O but i chose this but i am currently writing a alpha and omega fanfic and before you ask their well be blood...a bit and no Adult theme i think i don't know let's see where the story goes now before i get to nerves and lose my courage to upload this here you go

Chapter 1

The beginning of a new life

-Toothless POV-

Toothless lay opening his eyes slowly seeing they were still on dragon island and letting out a weak whimper finally the deed was done the red death was dead for good and the dragons who are now behind the Vikings as they all stared in horror at toothless but wait where was Hiccup.

Who was being protected under his wing and being held close by his legs and a big man with a beard ran up falling to his knees as he looked at toothless back seeing no one and looked back to the burnt metal that use to hold his fake tail fin weak whimper and whines could be heard from the great black dragon as he moved his head trying to figure out where and what just happen and as it hit him he felt a hand on his snout.

"Oh son" said the big man with the beard toothless realized this was hiccup father and looking behind him he saw the other Viking's he looked and from the picture's he drew witch were very detailed he recognized ruff and tuff snoutlout and Fishlegs and then a memory hit him

-FLASH BACK-

_"Hey bud I'm just drawing agen these are the 3 Viking's that bullied me when I was younger snoutlout he's my cousin "said hiccup a bit sad as he flipped and pointed to a picture of Snoutlout who was flexing and kissing his right upper arm smiling and then Hiccup flipped it to show on a single page two more Viking's that seemed like him but taller and were throwing punches at each other._

_"These are the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut they were the worst at when i was young they always played pranks on me and beat me up but my mom always have them a stern talking to an new chores to do each time" said Hiccup_

_As he finshed he toothless could hear the hurt in his voice and growled at the small journal knowing they hurt his Hiccup_

_"Bud it's okay it's okay they don't do that now" half lied Hiccup they didn't beat on him but they teased him a lot but was token by surprised as toothless lunged grabbing the book and started to destroy it ripping and burning as toothless became satisfied he sat down on what was left and nodded giving his gummy smile_

_"Toothless why did you do that huh never mind i better get back before they start looking for me" said hiccup as he turned and began walking to the small path that was still blocked by the shield._

-FLASH BACK ENDS-

Toothless could feel nothing but sorrow and saddnce coming from the Viking and even his bullies from dragon training. Dragons and even himself he could feel the faint heart beat in the Hiccup who was still being covered by his wing slowly and painfully lifting his wing he and moving his legs to try and stand but couldn't their lie Hiccup the hero of the Viking's and bringer of peace to the dragon and with that the big man quickly took his helmet off and picked hiccup up and listened to his heart.

"He's alive you brought him back alive" yelled Stoick over excited and soon the aura of saddnce disappeared as everyone cheered in happiness and for the first time the Viking's saw the dragons as they moved their head forward and let out low growls of approval.

"Thank you" said the hiccups father as he placed his hand on toothless snout agen smiling hiccup was laid back down and was covered agen by toothless as he drifted off to sleep.

-2 weeks later-

The whole village was worried about their hero Hiccup and his night fury Astride had been by Hiccups side almost every day but when she wasn't their she was helping train others to ride dragons. Astride was okay leaving Hiccup for a day because he had toothless to watch over him the black dragon barley ate but sat their amount the rafters looking down at his boy he looked around and then jumped down and his eyes witch suddenly turned to slits and began hissing at the door teeth out and mouth open ready for danger.

-Astride POV-

It was early morning that Gobber came banging a her parents door her first reflex was getting up and going for her battle axe but stopped and listened at her door

"Yes we need her now theirs four night fury's coming this way tell she together her dragon to" said Gobber as his voice suddenly faded and she heard her parents running up and open the door

"Your needed town square now" said Astride mother who closed the door and they ran own getting their weapons Astride did the same putting on her cloths her skull skirt and metal shoulder pads and a striped blue tunic gripping her axe and running down stairs putting on her fur boots and running out to see Stormfly uneasily looking around taking a quick scan of her surroundings the dragons amongst the Viking's all looked uneasy terrible terrors were either hiding under someone shirt or flying off or hiding under houses. Town Square while the nadders were tensed their tail spikes all ready to shoot and the gronkles all ready to fly off at any second

"It's okay girl I'm here I won't let anything happen to you" said Astride in a soothing tone pleasing a hand on her snout that seem to sooty the dragon a bit as it relaxed as she got on her back and took flight

"Ok to town square we have to deal with this" said astride as they flew over head of the crowed being drown to the middle of the Berk in a cercal stood 4 riders and 4 night fury all tense and ready the riders all had their weapons drawn

Denonwolf: well talk about cliff hangers...I sure know how to kill a mood and a story if you won't me to continue please review a support me


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

-Unknown POV-

We followed them back to their home from high above trying to stay hidden the whole time but was unsuccessful a two who I would guess were twines came flying up on a hideous zipple back the two who rode them looked exactly the same the only difference I could spot was one was a boy the other was a girl and then I had to then me and my pure black night fury slowed down and hopped that the cloud we were in would shield use from sight.

"I told you idiot no one was up here" said the girl as she punched the boy and they flew back down

I whispered load enough hopefully for use to hear

"Regroup on me" I said flying out of the cloud as 3 other night fury's and rider on them flew to me.

The first one by my left side was shadow and his night fury hunter. Hunter had unusual icy blue eyes that seem to freeze you in place if he's ever mad witch was very rare since the black fury was a the calmest out of the riders and dragons on his back shadow a young man wearing a black clock with two swords in their sheath taking his hood off showing blond hair and two usual blood red eyes

"Well now we have to find a place to stay before moving in to help this...young Viking realize his true potentional"said shadow looking down at the boat that held as many Vikings being pulled by a deadly natter and gronkle and a monsters nightmare

"Hey I think that's their home up ahead" said a female who wore a blue tunic with a hood her red hair covering her right eye and pony tailed back smiling. Her wooden bow slung around her shoulder and a beg of arrows attached and closed to make sure none fall out

"Fly ahead ill makes sure it's their home and I'll make sure I know where they live their go" I said as the three went ahead

"Find a place to set up camp to" I said before as they disappear

-Week later-soul POV-

"Soul it's your turn to sneak into the village to get the food and check on the kid care full of his dragon doesn't trust much maybe you or flame can talk to him but hurry up the twins well be up soon" said shadow turning and taking his tunic off and jumping into the water of the cove followed by hunter.

"I better hurry before flame wakes up" as I turning and following the trail out of the cove and going to the town known as Berk.

I walked up behind the boys house looking around before I jumped up onto the roof landing with a light thump as I look around and look to the small windrow that opened to his room hearing a door open and close I see the chief of this village walk away opening the window and jumping in before being pounced on being held to the ground

"Stop it's me soul dragon I only came to check up on the boy" said soul his hood falling revealing a young man around Hiccups age with silvery white hair and ocean blue eyes looking up meeting emerald green eyes looking back growling soul flinched in pain as the night fury holding him down pressed his claws harder on my chest

"He's fine and recovering now tell me why you and those others are here and continua to come here"hissed the dragon

"Let me up ower case here is still optional we only came to help...just let me up and I'll leave I won't come back" said soul as the paw slowly lifted and the dragon retreated going back to his riders side I looked from behind the night fury before turning and jumping out of the window and off the roof soul ears twitch hearing a foot steps behind him and turned fastly raising his left hand as the a battle axe is heaved down against his wrist as soul stumbles the fabric now opened seeing a metal wrist guard dented soul looked up to see a girl blond hair back a head band around her forehead and battle axe raised for another blow as it came down I rolled right away from it and jumped up raising my left arm agen to cover my face I helped in pain and looked down and fell to my knees panting a little not a lot fall from my clock I look up to see the blond female over me

"Okay I'm going to ask some questions and you will answer them or Storm fly here will have a new pin cushion who are you why are you here and were is the rest of your group" she ask

I get up slowly stumbling a bit till I'm leaning on the chief house reaching down I grip the spike and pull it out noticing only the tip is covered in blood I throw it aside

"I'm soul a friend...here to help that boy in this house" I said noticing two more spikes in my leg and one in my left wrist guard I look up and back to the girl

"Then why don't you show yourself inste-"the female didn't finish because then a big man the boy's father came up hammer in hands

"What the blazes is going on and who are you" said stoick pointing his hammer at the injured boy nadder spikes in him still

"Like I said I only here to help but I can't say much more then this" said soul as he looked at the forest not smiling but sighing

"And...ill...I mean me and my group will be back within a week" said soul as blue fire blasts his near them throwing some dirt up I quickly bend down yanking the two spiking out and make a run for it the nadder behind me I look back and stop

"Listen I meant her no harm and if you hadn't notice if we wonted you dead me and my friend would of already" I finished my sentence with a black fury walking up hissing at the nadder who seem to back off

"Thank flame I-"I didn't finish my sentence because before I knew it I was being dragged back to camp by my dragon my right hand in his mouth his teeth out and growling in anger

-Week of events-

When soul returned to camp he didn't answer questions was given no lectures and wasn't given a chance to explain himself flame brought his rider straight to a cave and refused to let anyone in and his rider out the only time flame left the cave was to get them a meal the rest was only them no one Elsa

Back in Berk Astrid deadly nadder told the others to not hurt anyone coming from the forest even thow the nadder wonted to kill the young human for going into the bringer of peace room without permission from Astrid or Hiccups father she wouldn't risk her life by trying to kill a night fury's mate who was already injured while stoick posted a watch on his house both dragons and Vikings doing it while the healer came and went to check up on hiccup giving him new medicine hiccup was now waking for a few hours and falling asleep toothless was over joyed his rider his best friend was going to pull threw to make it.

-Week after soul injures-

"Okay is everyone ready" said one of the twins with midnight black hair that covered his left eye a broad sword on his back and two daggers attached to his belt

"Of course were ready Haven't you notice the tension brewing between flame and soul since that little mess up with soul and that girl and her nadder we didn't eat the day" said the other twin bow in hands and an arrow ready

"Let's go we don't got all day remember Luke shadow star no fighting but if their hostile then defend yourself nothing more not injuries the worst just a concussion" said soul taking off his clock to revel his metal plated armor a hole near the upper chest and a dent in his wrist guard he looked down taking his right leg armor off looking at it for the twelve million time it had two holes one near the ankle and the other near his knee both unfatel didn't break skin but was uncomfortably pressed up against skin when they got back unable to fix the armor without a forge and material the camp was down and their stuff all pack retreating to their dragons they climb abroad

"Okay remember we won't them to trust uses whatever else are gifts go" said soul taking off with flame with shadow and hunter after then the twins

They flew to the village what wasn't long the Vikings awake notice straight away and called out alarming everyone they landed in the middeal of berk and pulled out their weapon's as they were surrounded

"Looks like ower hosts arent happy to see use" said shadow smiling as he took out a sword

"Don't let your guard down if they attack. They are strong which is good now let's speak to your chief" said soul smiling as he took out his daggers witch were curved long and sharp soul looked around not a movement then they heard a roaring sound

"Star shadow your sky duties if they attack "said soul as a deadly natter a monsters nightmare and a zipple back came flying and flame growled looking at the nadder

"You-"the blond was interrupted as the chief walked up hammer in hand

"I'm the chief what do you won't and why have you been stealing fish" he said obvesly mad soul nodded and put his daggers away shadow sheathing his sword and Luke putting his broad sword on his back while his twin sister taking the arrow and holding it in one hand as she slung her bow across her back

"I am soul flame this is shadow hunter Luke jade and star light" said soul beinging out his right hand in a friendly matter to shake

"I am stoick the vast chief of this tribe I see ya have 4 more devils" said stoick obviously talking about the four night fury's

"They have names but that's not important you have a boy here with a night fury and we believe that something is coming I've been gathering a team to stop this thing but I am one short I wish to train and bring this boy onto my team" said soul as he and stoick started to walk flame by him in an instant

"HEY LOOK ITS HICCUP" said a Viking noticing that toothless and Hiccup were standing at the door staring down at them as everyone cheered and ran forward greeting him stoick was the first picking him up and hugging him as everyone gather soul and flame were stand at the bottom of the hill with his companions

"Huh he finally awoke good now we can start getting down to theirs a forge here I'll ask if you can use it to fix the equipment and I'll talk shadow star I won't you two to check a 2 mile perimeter make sure no one is coming this way and keep a look out for anything suspicious go" commended soul as shadow and star turned getting on their dragons and leaving and soul walked up

"So you're Hiccup...hummm you will do if everything goes well that is now bisuness stoick. I know he just awoken but I would like to get as much preparation as possible and for that I need to talk to you and the black smith and his apprentice tiger what I came to finish for today and I will tell Hiccup why we're here "said soul as Hiccup looked curiously at him like a new born baby with their eyes open toothless was off to the side hissing and groaning to flame

"Yes Gobber lets go Hiccup do you won't go come or no" ask Stoick as all eyes on him shifted nodding yes as they walked towards the forge Luke braking in beside soul with his dragon turn and went to flame and toothless.

-Flame POV-

Flame sat there in front of the newest member of the group a young and named toothless

"Yes I am mated to soul the one you last saw...and before you ask yes I took him as mine he already bears my mark" hissed flame warning

"I...you're a night fury I smelled you on him and more night furys on the others but I suspected that was to try and put me at ease I thought i was the last one left" said toothless excited as he slowly came forward sniffing and gave a toothless gummy smile

"But why did you take a human as a mate isn't that against dragon law" said toothless curiously

"If you hadn't noticed toothless use night fury's are not above the law or below we're the neutral part of it the laws dose not effect use neither do we have to follow it...you should know this who was you kin and you mentor" asked flame looking back to make sure soul was safe seeing that blond girl follow them into the forge he let out a small snot of disapproval but nothing more

"I don't know I have no scent of neither mother or father...I was raises by the sun on his back a nadder who taught me dragons ways and much more I know nothing of my own kind" said toothless looking down

"Then I will teach you of ower ways of the night furys for now I have to check on soul he tends to get into trouble" groaned the night fury turning and walking towards the forge that the 4 disappeared in.

-Hiccup POV-

"you wont to train my son into a warrior or a thief"said stoick a bit shocked on what he was just told about the small group that avoided them for two full weeks and was now saying Hiccup was the last one of their group to kill something bigger and stronger then the red death

"it's not your choice I wont to do this I have to learn eventually and if what soul says is true then I wont to defend my tribe with toothless when d-"

"Fine but under one condition Astrid is trained also deal" said stoick to soul and Hiccup who knew not to argue with his father at this point

"meet use at the old dragon training area in a day alright" said soul smiling turning to bump into flame and smiled looking down and rubbing the back of his head

"Sorry their love"

Denonwolf: I will get into night fury ways and all in later chapters that well explain their mating with their humans and if you want to know all their history before they all came together put so in the comments and please review to me please


	3. Chapter 3

denonwolf:i would like to thank waterpanda for correcting the grammar and all and point my viewers to a better story then this one i think his user name is theranger1020 so pleas if you like this story thanks waterpanda and theranger1020

"Hey toothless, you awake? Time to go and wake your human up! its time to start your guys training," screech Flame with Star, Hunter, and Jade behind him talking.

"Well who's teaching him what? ...there's a lot about our kind, and it took up 100 years to learn for each of us. How will we teach this young one in a matter of a full lunar cycle or a sun cycle," hissed Jade, panicking.

"We teach him combat and about the bound first. Then what the bound does for humans, and finally aerial combat with some easy magic. That's our plan for this sun cycle alright," said Hunter, getting an agreeing nod from Flame.

A head popping up and, before you know it, Toothless was standing in front of them, the sun not even up and dawn still a for hours away.

"It's too early! Can't we start later," groaned Toothless, lightly shaking his head.

"No. Huh, Jade, wake up the boy. Bring him to the arena, and Gem, get that female," that last word came out as a hiss before Flame turned and walked with Hunter behind him and Toothless.

"Meet us at that cove Toothless, I sense your...distrust, but training has to start early for the 3 of you. It's important, now come on," hissed Flame a bit angry before he and Hunter took flight. Toothless was on the ground chasing after them to the cove he used to live in. When he arrived there, he found Flame and Hunter talking.

"Huh, I hope Soul knows what next lunar cycle is...I mean I can't suppress it much longer then that, and we both need it at this point," an excited yelp coming from Flame.

"Yeah I know. Toothless, glad you made it, but why didn't you fly," Hunter asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh! I, umm it's just that...I can't without Hiccup," groaned Toothless, lifting his tail so he could show them that it was missing a fin.

"Missing fin...simple magic allows one to grow small body parts back, right Hunter," asked Flame, walking to Toothless inspecting the one fin and then the other side.

"Yes it can, but if you're thinking of what I think you think, I'd rather do it. After all, me and Gem are judging, and giving the lecture about the bound. So step aside, go on," said Hunter nudging Flame away, earning a hiss and a growl from the dragon. Now that Toothless got a look Flame was clearly bigger to them all the closest was Hunter by a few inches.

"Okay, are you ready young flyer," asked hunter, inspecting the tail.

"Ummm, I guess," said toothless, not sure what to expect next. Looking back, he tensed as he saw Hunter's eyes turn fully white, and was concentrating on his missing tail fin. When Hunter's eyes returned to their icy selves, he was panting. After Hunter fell down Toothless was about to rush to help, but then froze as pain shot up his spine, and he yelped, roared, and claws at the ground as a burning sensation filled his tail; as if his whole tail was being torn off. Then he fell, blacking out.

-Flame's POV-

"Great. I'm left up with two sleeping young ones...huh oh well."

"Soul, are you training Bringer of Peace and Nadder Girl," I thought to my mate.

"Yeah, but its slow. tTo wake them up was fun, but now ...of Storm Fly won't leave, afraid we might hurt her rider. Mind if I send her your way," Soul asked through their connection.

"Hummm. Yeah, sure. If you plan on inducting both, I might as well train the nadder in aerial combats and what little magic she has," I replied, earning a smile from Soul's end.

"Okay, she's on her way. Food luck," soul said before it went quiet.

As the Gem and Jade soon got to the cove, close behind them was the nadder, landing seeing Hunter and Toothless asleep.

"Jade, Gem, go and show the nadder aerial combat, all you can. I'll start down here with Hunter and Toothless when they awaken," I growled as I poked Toothless's side.

"Hey...young one wake up...we don't have all day," I said, poking Toothless sharply, earning a surprise roar, and the, Toothless jolted up looking around.

"Good, your up. Now that you knocked out your instructor on the sacred bounding between human and dragon, and your Arial combat teachers are out, we will start with ground combat and work up to magic. Then the bounding lecture and all okay . . . . . Now I'm going to come at you. Throw me off, pin me, or make me give. If you can, alright," I said. Not giving Toohless a chance to say anything as I blasted the ground below us temperarily blinding him, and as the dirt and smoke cleared, I was gone.

-Soul's POV-

I sat up top, watching down as Luke tested Astrid's skills with her battle axe, and Star taught Hiccup about stance and quick fire on the bow.

"I thought you were going to teach me, Soul," said Hiccup, stopping and looking up.

"I am, but judging by the three down there, I might as well teach a whole class. Luke, Star welcome our new students. Shadow, let's put them together, and see what they got by a little test," as I stood, my armour now fully fixed, I jump down as four Vikings fly down. The first two that looked the same, and then a chubby one, and last but not least, a muscular one. I smiled.

"A full unit. Great. Now welcome to training. I'm working with hiccup, Luke you got Astrid. That leaves you three Shadow and Star they're all yours. See what you can teach them," I said, signalling for Hiccup to follow me.

"Now here," I said on the opposite end of everyone else. Taking a dagger from my belt and giving it to Hiccup, who I saw was with doubt he could lift it. Any ordinary dagger for him must be sort of heavy and easily tire him out, but as he plucked the dagger out of my hand, it weighed less than a feather.

"Thought it would be like Viking daggers, did't ya. I figured a long time ago that dragon fire can be used as a forge fire. Different dragon's fire have certain effects on the weapons. Night Fury fire for weapons lighten them, set them ablaze with any type of fire, and, last but not least, they'll never get dull. Very affective in combat," I said as Hiccup swung the dagger around to get a feel for it.

"Amazing! I think I'll try it with toothless," said Hiccup as he handed the dagger back to me.

"Huh. We have limited time, so before we get into anything more, you must think about this hard. Me and shadow, we are mated to our dragons. Yep Flame is my lover and Hunter is Shadow's. Luke and Star also know of this, and are still thinking. I know what you're thinking, it's unnatural and heard of, but for Night Fury's, it's vary common for them to take human mates. It also gives that human a longer life, and gives them an edge in strength and all. And on top of that, you can talk to them through your mind and your mouth," I said as Hiccup just stared at me, and I sighed.

"Anyway, Toothless will at some point start courting you . . . . you will know the difference in his behaviour, and must give him an answer. The bound gives you a little more surprises, but I won't give those up they're...for Night Fury mates only. Now let's get on with the lesson! Take this dagger and come at me as fast as you can go," I said giving the dagger back as Hiccup started to come slash and stab. It was much faster now with the dagger. I smiled as I heard a clink of metal, and Hiccup also smiled. I dodged left as he thrusted the dagger forward, and I grabbed his wrist, with a swift movement it was behind his head. As I reach for the dagger, I freeze as I notice glowing red markings on the back of my hand. Backing up I look at my hands taking my armor on my arms off, and I backed away more as everyone noticed.

"I...he...," I was lost for words. I was told about it, but I never realized it. Turning and running to the forest, where I knew my dragon would be, I noticed that the others flew above me, flying fast. I gasped and yelped as I was pounced on and pinned down. Looking up, I saw Flame with glowing red markings all over his body. There's no way I can describe these markings, but lines breaking into more lines covering us, I felt the need deep down to do as he said, to make flame happy. Nothing but make him.

"I'm here to keep you safe," said a soft whisper in my ear. When I got up no growl came, and I noticed Flame was still pacing around me till he nudged me towards the cove, and into the cave.

-Shadow's POV-

One point I was training Snoutloat, the muscular teen boy who had no interest in training it seemed, but that blond chick Astrid, and then we froze. I sniffed the air and smelled a Night Fury female. Turning slowly to inform Soul, I realized something, as an image came to mind from Hunter, Flame throwing a fit. Blasting blue fire in the air with red markings covering his body, and I knew instantly what it was.

As I turned and saw Soul, armour clinked onto the ground, and his one dagger, seeing the same red markings he backed up.

"Soul, calm down i-," I tried to approach and calm him down. He sees us, but he doesn't notice us, or take interest in us. He turns, running out of the arena, and ran. We follow him through the village out to the forest, and that was it froze at the age, stopping the Vikings from going further too.

"Get back here Hunter, bring them all. Leave Flame, Soul is on his way there," I screamed through the bound link before turning.

"Get back to Hiccups, go to his room, and let no one in till I get there. Not even the Chief, got it. That's an order. I'll be back." as the dragons landed I jumped on Hunter.

"I want a check on the dragons, a 20 mile check, no combat. If you find anything, report back. Now go," I yelled as Star and Gem flew off with the deadly nadder, and almost the entire Village's dragon. And I took flight, also flying to the arena. Looking in my saddle begs, retrieving a black book and opening it.

"Red markings come on...no his trigger word hasn't been said...no no no," I said, flipping through pages. As I lower the book, I sigh, climbing on the back of my dragon, flying back to an angry chief pounding on his door, landing, and walkin to the door.

"I flew until the wind is no more," I said loud enough for the others to hear, the door opens up, and Star hugged me. So did Luke, quickly disappearing in the house with Hunter behind him.

"Call them all back, false alarm. Something else came up, " I said as the chief walked in, yelling at the two teens who threw him out the front door.

"Stoick sit...let me..let me explain why we did what we did, huh. It's no simple tale, since these are our newest recruits, they also need to hear it. Toothless, Hiccup, come down. It's time for a history lesseon on Flame, Soul, Hunter, and I" I said as they all gathered, Luke and star behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Before I start souls past and his tale, I want to put out there me and soul are mated to shadow and flame, and the bond between us will be explained in this story too. So if no one has a question," Shadow said as he paused letting any questions to be asked.

"Your mates to that devil," shouted Stoic pointing to Hunter, earning a questionable hiss, and slightly turning his head slightly left, his eyes dilated in an innocent way.

"Okay, okay. Yes I am. Once soul and I learnt their language, they started courting. But if that's all," said Shadow, scanning the young Vikings and Stoick for any more questions.

"How come you're here, and why are you training me and Hiccup," asked the nadder girl.

"That's a very good question...h...n...huh. I hate explaining this stuff...I'm never that good," as Shadow goes to Hunter, reaching around and opening a pouch were he kept books, taking the black book out, and going back to the table opening it.

"This was given to me by my mother. Soul got something from his parents, but this has information on bound partners like soul and I here," as Shadow picked it up and passed it to Hiccup, who almost fell over.

"Okay, now you're just wasting time. Shadow just tell them, or I'll fish Soul out of whatever cave he went into to tell them," said Star, a bit annoyed.

"Ok, ok, ok...now then. When Soul was a young boy about...well 5 years old he was given a pack with his wolf tribe symbol on it like I had. We were both friends when we were young, even thou we were from different tribes. Whenever he or I visited, we always had fun, trained, and of course hunted.

In time we both made out a big portion in our lives we took no notice on what we were learning from our elders, which was dragonese, when we finished at age 13 they told us to take the pack we were given, and travel by ourselves to an island. Of course we refused and went on with our lives, but that was a problem we got curious. When Soul opened his pack, there were the daggers he has now, a map, a black scale, and last but not least, a note that was in dragonese. He read it, but never told me said. It was only for the eyes of him and Flame. Nothing more," Shadow said, recalling the memories as they all listened.

"That still doesn't explain why you're training us for who knows what! What the hell is this bond," yelled Snoutlout while walking forward.

"Huh. Fine, fine. Hold ya tongue boy. The reason Soul has the red markings is because, like all other dragons, it's mating season for the night furies, and the reason me, Star, and Luke aren't affected is because we used magic to hold it off...it's complicated to get into," Shadow said as he looked away.

6 minutes ago

"Let me start the story," Shadow said before getting up, walking to Hunter, and sitting down so Hunter could curl around him.

He closed his eyes, and out of no where, everyone was in darkness as a group, Shadow and Night in front of them.

"Don't be alarmed...this . . . I'm going to show you what happened alright. It's sharing memories with you guys. I promise you won't get hurt," Shadow said as he turned away and disappeared into darkness, and slowly a tribe faded in. They were in an arena much like Herms dragon training academy now, but with no echoes of dragons, but 2 young boys with wooden swords in hands facing each other; Both bleeding and bruised from obverse combats and harsh strikes, panting.

A young silver haired ocean blue boy had his wooden sword facing towards him not out, his blue tunic destroyed, and blood on it. His left arm and his lower body covered with wooden armor. On his right arm, one was able to see up to his shoulder with the fur if covered, and was black and blue. The young riders and Stoic watch in interest or fear while the other a blonde hair scary looking blood eye kid stared at the silver haired kid.

"I told you brute strength beats clever tactics every time," said the blonde one smiling, and still holding his sword.

"That's what you think," as the silver haired kid reached behind him where a pack was, reaching in and pulling out something round, and throwing it at the ground a big poof of a smoke flying up to surrounded the two. When it cleared, the blonde one was on the ground wooden sword broken and the silver haired one smiling.

"What did I say, it aint over till one on the gro-," the silver haired kid stopped staring right at the group. At first the group didn't know what to say until a big guy like Stoic walked through them with a woman behind him with long lovely silver hair.

"Sword please they wanted to do this! You didn't have to banish their guardians they're still t-" the silver haired woman stopped as the man turned and stabbed her. A dagger in her stomach she looked down the back up at her husband.

"I will not be told what I can and can not do from some lowly woman I shouldn't have married," shouted the man, pushing her down as she pulled the dagger out and looking up in shock.

"Oh Thorp! Please help this man! Help him realize what he did. Help him back into the good graces to get into Valhalla," said the woman astride and all the young Vikings at her side trying to help except Luke and Star.

Stoic running and jumped to tackle the man, but went right through him. The young teen group could also do nothing they stared in shock...

"MOTHER NOOOOOO," yelled a boy as he dashed forward, and was next to his mother within seconds, his mother taking his hand.

"So-soul...my...my brave young boy...d-don't...w...wor-" before she could finish her sentence, Soul was pulled away by a hand, struggling.

"Come here boy! You have a duty to do for your tribe," yelled his dad, yanking him away from his now dead mother before it faded out again.

"That was the beginning...at first I...We believe in these lies. It was horrorable what we did," Shadow said as images flashed before them. Innocent men and woman dying, being cut down by Soul and Shadow, ripping the babies and children away from the families, young woman being raped, and it stopped. They all jolted back to reality, Hiccup hard at thinking about the new found information, the twins laughing about the destruction, Snoutload frozen in place, Stoic stood up hammer in hand, and in front of his son Astrid walking forward about to say something.

"Don't me and Soul already punished ourselves? We are still doing that...we know what we did was wrong. We're trying to right our wrongs, and this is the only way we can think of it."

"I...Luke, Star, get them back to the arena and start their training. Hiccup . . . meet me at the forge...armor and other things need to be made for this tribe," shadow said, walking out only being stopped by one question.

"What made you realize you were wrong...what did you do," asked Hiccup.

"...it wasn't us..." as memories flash quickly before their eyes of Shadow and Soul being scooped up by two dragons.

"Flame and Hunter help use realize..." Shadow trailed off as he turned and left.

3 minutes ago

-souls dream-

Soul opened his eyes to a castle he was very fond of for many reasons.

"Soul why didn't you tell us you were coming? We would of been more prepared," a gronkle said as it came running up.

"We wanted to surprise you Boulder," said soul smiled and lowering his head and smashing it against the gronkle in a greeting manner.

"I wish you didn't do that. You're not as Boulder, Water, Spike, Tail, or Fire body to greet them in their own body language," hissed a black dragon walking up behind Soul.

"Flame, we talked about it. I'm trying to be nice and on top we ne-" soul was cut off by a growl.

"Do not speak here about that Soul. We do not know if spies are planted in any of the dragon's army or rulers home. Boulder, have somewhere more privet to talk," hiss Flame, stopping by Soul to hold him close with his wing as the rock coloured gronkle lead them up into the castle, and into a big room. Closing the doors and tapping twice before some symbols glowed.

"Speak. Why have you really come not, for a pleasant visit," said boulder as he walked forward.

"We need help from you. We need to know where to find the next three members to the fury group. We can't just aimlessly search," I said looking away, I felt ashamed we had to ruin other's lives to fix a problem that I couldn't see from the start.

"Under one condition," said Boulder, looking Soul up and down, Flame roared out and jumped in front of Soul.

"No you may not have my boy! I have been courting him for years," hissed Flame, Soul being thrown in a loop and froze.

"The boy holds no scent, no claim. He's free game to be asked for favors," roared the gronkle

"F-fl-", I was knocked down by Flame's tail, too surprised by what I heard to do anything but fall and stare up.

"No! You know laws better than anyone. I claimed him when I began courting. Till he accepts or declines, he's off the market. Now will you help us, or will you risk losing your dragonhood," hissed the enraged night fury, red markings slowly glowing brighter on Flame's body.

"Fine. Fine. I'll help, and I am sorry for asking such a favor...tomorrow I will help you. I have to tend to other more important matters. You may have the same chambers as before my lord," said the gronkle, bowing before turning and opening the door the symbols disappearing.

"Y-y-you courting me..."stuttered Soul, getting up now.

"Yes. I thought you would notice 3 years ago my change. More time alone, well, not really, but as much time alone, more time flying, more presents or gifts for you and all," groaned Flame as he lead Soul forward out of the room and up the stairs.

"But still, me? I mean I'm human. I can't be mates with you. What would dragons think, or will the night furies think about this mate ship," I argued, panic in my voice. I thought about it once or twice, okay, many a dozen times, but to be courted by a dragon.

"I know this may sound crazy, but night furies are known to take human mates once in every 500 years, but I'm what your kind calls a young adult. To dragons a young adult is known to start searching for a mate, to settle down with and have little ones...I understand if you decline. This must sound...crazy," Flame said as they arrived to the room. Opening the door it, was clearly dragon made. Instead of a wooden bed a nest of hay, a window leading out to fly, and drawings clearly drawn by claws.

"It's far from crazy Flame. How would I be able to have hatchlings? I mean I'm a male, a guy. I don't have the parts to maintain the hatchling, and I would die from it," soul said, panicking more.

"SOUL!...Calm down... You're worrying yourself. I mean I told you night furies are close to magic, you've seen that yourself, and on top of that Soul, magic does it. You won't die. Magic fixes your body to maintain a hatchling for 3 months, and then it does the rest. So don't worry. If our life comes to that, then so be it. As you say, 'Live in the present, never the past, nor the future, they only bring worry and regret,'" Flame quoted smiling, using one of my favorite sayings back at me. I smiled, and the face Flame knew well came to me. I was thinking as he nudged me to our nest, sat me down, curled around me, and fell asleep, knowing I would be up for some time thinking about it all.

denonwolf:okay now dont be made its been a while yes and i regretfully to tell you that the next chapter update wont be for awhile my editor needed a well duserved brake so i gave it to her well i didnt do well explainging much call my a son of a bitch...anyway lemon scene next chap with soul and flame puns will be made and i would like you all to read a short story i will be posting soon its a sad story of star fox assult how i think it shiuld of went down in the ending anyway review comment tell me im the idoit or what ever but pleas im starting to lose faiththat anyone actully likes this so bye bye for know all ya sweet things


	5. chapter 5

**hello readers i am sorry for not posting to this for a long time but my beta had life stuff going on and he stright out told me he can not beta right now so understand it life is more important then fanfic at time now moveing on i need you thats right someone that beta read to PM me and if not soon ill be searching for a beta reader so again im so sorry for the wait and hopefully the chap will be up soon**


End file.
